Rosewick Trash
by Lulu251096
Summary: Ruby and Roman story, contains smut so be warned. The story starts off lighthearted but gets dark quickly, a bit like the show but with an M rating! This is under the Hurt/Comfort genre for a reason! Forewarning for chapter 8 as this has content that some may find distressing! After positive feedback this story is getting a sequel! watch this space!
1. Chapter 1

Rosewick Trash

SMUT, no like no read.

Please leave reviews.

Chapter 1

Roman woke up and instantly froze. Something wasn't right, this wasn't one of his strong houses. He blinked, slowly refocussing his eyes as he went to move he felt the presence of another body lying on him. Casting his eyes down he was met by the sight of short black hair and the smell of strawberries and cookies. Shit.

Ruby opened her eyes and yawned, quickly she noticed that she wasn't alone in her bed. She froze. Inhaling all she could smell was cigars and a slightly musty aroma, slowly she lifted her head and looked up at who she was lain on. She gasped and immediately activated her semblance, speeding across the room to land on Yang's bed leaving behind a trail of rose petals.

"Good morning to you too Red." Roman chuckled,

"What are you doing here?!" Ruby shrieked in response.

"I'm hurt, are you really telling me that you don't remember?" was his cool reply. Ruby paused and thought for a moment, what happened to her last night? Slowly a red blush spread across her cheeks as she remembered.

*last night*

"Come on guys, it's not every day that you save the world and are still huntresses in training!" Yang cheered bouncing around team RWBY's room.

"I for one agree with you, we've earned a night of fun." Wiess said cracking a rare smile.

"I'm not feeling up to celebrating anything." Blake said with a solemn look on her face.

"Look I know that Adam disappeared but we'll get him, I promise you; I bet my arm!" Yang retorted, "come on Blakey!" with that she scooped up her partner and left the room.

"If you're coming then you've got to come now!" Wiess said standing up and walking to the door. Nodding Ruby reluctantly followed her partner out, there was no way she was in the mood to party, there had been too many lives lost in the final battle.

The 4 of them arrived at Juniors club and met with team SSSN, Nora and Ren. "Let's have a good night, it's what Phyrra and Jaune would have wanted that." Ren said, hugging Nora into his side.

"Agreed." Said Blake, a pained smile on her face. They all headed into the club, Wiess and Neptune, Nora and Ren and Yang and Blake all hand in hand. Ruby shuffled in behind them with the other singles.

Roman was stood on the opposite side of the street watching as the group made their way in, he let out a long sigh and he smoked his cigar. If little Red gets accepted into that club I'll eat my hat, he thought. And 5… he inhaled a long breath 4… he grabbed his cane 3… he pushed off the wall 2… he crossed the road 1… he breathed out leaving a trail of smoke behind him. As he reached the doors to the club Ruby came rushing out shouting over her shoulder to Yang "It's okay put the bouncer down he's only doing his job, I'm not that bothered. I'll just head back to Beacon."

"Well, well Red. Still too young to party?" Roman chuckled. Ruby surprised by the sudden noise stumbled before turning to face him. Quickly realising who it was she scowled and walked away, the nerve of him she thought.

"Hey Red, wait up please. I'm sorry, let's at least talk!" Roman called after her. Ruby kept walking refusing to stop, "Hey Red!" Roman reached out for her cape just as she activated her semblance and sped off down the street. She took a sharp turn down a side street before she stopped, tears fell from her eyes "How could he?! After everything he did! He dared to talk to me!" she cried as she punched the walls.

"Well well, what have we here?" Ruby's eyes shot up as 2 strangers entered the alley from either side, instinctively she reached behind her for her crescent rose only to realise that she'd left it at beacon. Slight panic took over as the 2 guys closed in on her 'what can I do?' she thought, her semblance was out of the question after having just used it. Shaking she closed her eyes and waited for them to reach her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Damn it" Roman muttered as he watched Ruby disappear in a trail of rose petals, he continued after her, 'if only she'd talk to me, I have a heart. I have my regrets.' He sighed thoughts running around in his mind.

"GET OFF ME! HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" a voice cried out from an alleyway,

"Shit, Red!" Roman cried out in return, rushing down the alley to see Ruby pinned against a wall by a man with another one on his knees tearing her skirt off. The man pinning her down had his lips crushed against hers, Roman saw a tear roll down her cheek. In an instant he brought his cane up and fired off a fire dust round at the guy on his knees, the moment the round made contact he flew to the side, his aura preventing him from being instantly killed. Next Roman aimed his cane at the other guy, "Let her go." he growled, a smirk appeared on the other guys face as he spun Ruby to face Roman using her as a shield. "We'll see about that" he taunted, producing a knife and placing it at Ruby's throat, "I bet you've heard of aura piercing blades, no?" grinning at Roman he used his other hand to tear Ruby's top down exposing her breasts, his grin spread as he squeezed one of her nipples in his hand; eliciting a groan from Ruby. Seeing the pain on her face Roman oozed with hatred, slowly he lowered his cane, flipping it round in his hand. He paused for a moment before using the extendable hook on his cane to wrap around Ruby's waist and pull her to his side,

"Semblance Red!" he shouted, Ruby immediately placed her feet on the ground and sped them off back to the main street. As soon as they got there Roman scooped her up and ran, once they were 3 blocks away he place her down and shrugged off his jacket handing it to her. "Here, wear this." He said to her, "You okay?" concern etched into his features. "Leave me alone" she snapped back at him, looking away and fighting back tears. "Fine I'll leave you to it then" he replied as he turned to leave Ruby she took a hold of his arm, "Please, don't leave me." She squeaked.

"Okay Red, let's take you home" he replied taking a hold of her hand and guiding her toward Beacon. The walk back was silent and without any trouble, upon arriving he saw her back to her room and went to leave again however she grabbed onto his back and shook her head, "Stay" she said to him.

Turning back around he said "I thought you hated me?"

"I do…"

"Then let me go Red."

"I hate you, because of you they're dead!" she shouted beating her hands off his chest.

"I know that, god damn." He shouted back, "I lost Neo too you know, she was like a sister to me" a tear fell from his right eye,

"I never knew, I'm so sorry" Ruby shuffled back from him,

"Let me tell you then", he said calmly as he unbuttoned his black shirt shrugging it off to reveal burn scars all across his upper body and back, "Cinder wasn't ever in the best of moods and let's just say she had a short fuse when it came to failure. When I betrayed her my punishment was Neo's death and forfeiting my left eye." He swept his bangs away to reveal the empty socket where his eye once was.

"Right well, I'll be off then." He started to pull his shirt back up only for Ruby to stop him, she pushed his shirt fully off and kissed each of his scars as tears fell from her eyes. "Red…" He watched her in stunned silence, reaching down he pushed his jacket off her exposing her torn clothes once more. He cupped her face in his hands pulling her to look at him, "What are we doing here Red?" he asked her.

"Right now I'm running off impulse" she replied before stretching up on her tiptoes and capturing his lips in a sloppy, inexperienced kiss. Registering what was happening he soon took over the kiss, returning and deepening it. Slowly he wound his arms down, lifting her from her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist. Breaking only for air they stayed locked like this with their bare chests touching, pulling away Roman looked at Ruby; both panting slightly.

"What now?" Ruby asked.

"What do you want to do?" Roman returned,

"You" she said with a smirk. After being given all the confirmation he needed Roman carried Ruby to one of the precarious beds in her dorm, deducing that the messiest one was hers he placed her down before removing all of her torn up clothes and his pants. Then he climbed in, on top of her, he caught her lips again in a deep, passionate kiss whilst moving his hand down towards one of her small, perk breasts. Brushing a nipple with his thumb he felt her back arch into him, smiling into the kiss he massaged both breasts until she let out a soft moan. Upon hearing this he felt himself harden though not fully, shaking his head slightly he traced kisses down the side of her jaw, down her neck stopping to suck on her milky skin enough to leave a noticeable mark, all the while still working on her breasts. Once he finished with her neck he moved down to her chest, taking a nipple in his mouth he sucked and nipped gently at it, bringing out a long throaty moan from Ruby. He was now fully hard and he could tell that Ruby was wet enough for him to continue, moving himself back up he aligned himself with her entrance only to stop, "Hey Ruby is this your first time?" he asked, a small nod was all she could manage,

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes" she replied, taking his lips once more, surrendering herself to him. He accepted this and slowly entered her, a tear escaped her eye as the pain registered in her lower body. Urging him to continue she pushed her hips up into him and he pushed in and out at a slow but steady pace. Soon the pain faded into pleasure and she felt herself relax into his rhythm. Noticing that she had relaxed Roman sped up his thrusts slightly, allowing himself to groan slightly before kissing Ruby again. He felt her walls tighten slightly causing him to speed up even more, "I'm close Red, I should pull out." He said,

"No, don't, I want you to keep going"

"If I don't stop now, I won't be able to."

"Then don't!" she said, biting down onto his lips and willing him to go faster. He obliged before reaching his climax and holding her tightly in his arms. He pulled out of her and settled onto his back as she snuggled into his chest and sleep took them.

*back to the present*

Roman satisfied that she had remembered got up and shrugged his clothes back on, "I'd best be off now Red, I would hate for Blondie to find me here." He said to her.

"I want to see you again" she replied.

"Anytime" he turned to open the door only for it to burst open revealing a very drunk Yang being propped up by Blake, all of them froze before Yang looked between Roman and her sister sat naked on her bed. Her eyes flashed red.

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**hey peeps LULU here due to apparent popularity in my first 2 chapters I made a third one :)** **I hope that you'll enjoy it, I already have chapter 4 on the way, hopefully it'll be up before the end of the day! :D**

Chapter 3

"Hey Blakey, what do you reckon Ruby did after leaving?" Yang slurred as her and Blake made their way back to the dorm room,

"I bet she just came back and raided the cookie jar before passing out in a food coma." Blake replied with a slight chuckle,

"Aww, but that's no fun! She needs to live a little more and find herself a nice guy.." Yang said tripping before reaching out for the rooms door, just as she went to grab it the door opened to reveal the last person she expected to see. Roman Torchwick.

She looked at him and immediately panicked, Ruby! Her eyes scanned the room to see her sister sat on her bed, totally naked.

Red.

"Shit." Was all Roman managed before the brawlers fist made contact with his jaw sending him flying backwards, crashing out of the window and onto the grass outside. In a daze he looked up at a broken window several stories up. Did I fall all that way he thought to himself, raising himself up off the ground he steadied himself. Yang still seeing red threw herself out of the window after Roman, seeing him on his feet when she hit the floor she propelled herself forwards and smashed her fist into his stomach sending him crashing into a tree, his aura emptying totally after the hit. She readied herself to land a final blow to him,

"YANG, STOP!" Ruby cried throwing herself in between her sister and Roman, Yang froze instantly her eyes going from red back to purple and a slight blush creeping into her cheeks,

"Erm sis, look down." The now embarrassed brawler said. Ruby glanced down before turning a vibrant scarlet, in her haste to stop the fight she had forgotten to put on any clothes.

"Ahh…" She squeaked before seeing a white jacket surround her body,

"Keep the jacket Red" Roman said before sauntering off leaving the stunned brawler and her sister behind.

Back in the comfort of their dorm room, now fully restored thanks to Glinda, Ruby explained to Yang what happened after she left the club, glossing over certain details.

"So you're telling me that he saved you after everything he did to you in the past? And then slept in your bed while you used mine? And I walked in on him leaving and you post shower?" Yang queried,

"yes, yes and yes" Ruby replied,

"Alrightly then, I'm famished what about you Blake?" was Yangs cheerful reply,

"I'm not that hungry" Blake replied snuggling into her bed, Yang shrugged her shoulders and left the room. "You know if Yang were a faunus she'd be able to smell him on you still" Blake said the moment her partner left the room. Ruby blushed slightly before leaving the room and heading down into Vale again.

Roman arrived back at his strong house to find the place not as he had left it, due to the limited people that had access to his houses he knew exactly who it was,

"Perry what have I told you about this?" Roman called out towards the spare room only for him to see his room door open and the ex-white fang shuffle out,

"Sorry R, guess I got confused when I got in last night" Perry chuckled before whispering to Roman "Looks like we both had fun with some scythe wielders last night." Qrow emerged from Roman's room, "Hey old man, how you doing?" he asked Roman with a slight smile across his face. Roman pinched the bridge of his nose "I don't want to know, will you 2 please get out of my apartment." He said coldly,

"Sure thing R." Perry replied before dragging Qrow out by the hand. Finally having some peace and quiet Roman went into his kitchen to make breakfast for himself and noticing his alcohol cabinet was open, looking inside he found it to be empty. "God damn it Qrow!" he sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ruby wandered around Vale keeping her mind occupied on anything but the previous night's activities. She visited all the weapons stores and settled down in a cookie café to munch her favourite double chocolate and strawberry cookie with a large glass of milk. Her scroll buzzed in her pocket, removing it she saw she had a new message. _From unknown, Hey there Red how are you today? RT._ She smirked at the screen wondering how he got her number but replied _To RT, I'm fine thanks for the jacket, when do you want it back?_ She hesitated a moment before hitting send, she hoped that she didn't sound too desperate.

Roman saw his scroll go off again, damn she's quick he chuckled to himself. Picking it up he read his message a smile spreading across his face, _To Red, I'm happy to have it back any time, are you that desperate to see me again?_ Hitting send he let out a small laugh, he could tell that little Red would be flustered at his reply, his scroll buzzed once more _From Red, You wish old man, I just don't want your stuff cluttering up my room._ He felt his smile growing across his face, _To Red, Okay I see how it is, if you feel that way then I guess you won't meet me at Vale docks tonight at 7 then._ His scroll buzzed again immediately, _From Red, I WON'T see you then :p_

Ruby paced up and down her room, what was she to do? What could she wear? She kept rechecking her scroll, _From RT, It's a date then ;)._ A DATE! She was not prepared for this at all, she suddenly felt a hand close around the back of her cloak pulling her backwards into a chair, "Stop pacing would you!" Wiess said with exasperation in her voice, "what's got you so worked up?"

"I…I... ha-have a a d-date!" Ruby screamed to her partner, shocked Wiess backed off a few steps,

"Really? Don't tell me it's Roman…" she sighed, the look on Ruby's face said it all. "Alright, let me help you."

Roman sat on his favourite bench, watching the empty port. According to his scroll it was already ten past 7, she mustn't be coming he thought to himself getting up and walking back towards town, he froze.

Neo.

Ruby knew she was going to be late as Wiess took forever running over the same stuff time and time again. She knew that she was only doing it as she cared for her but Ruby needed to get there before he gave up on her and left. She sped out of Beacon and caught a shuttle to Vale town running through all of the streets and down towards the docks. She arrived breathless it was ten past 7, she was late. Rounding the final corner she froze, Roman was on his knees with a parasol sticking in his chest, her eyes widened in shock. In front of him stood a petite woman who seemed familiar, she turned and Ruby instantly realised she was Neo however something was off. Her eyes.

Next thing Ruby saw was a grey stained wall, she ached all over but when she tried to move she realised that her hands were bound behind her back. Roman! Where was he? Was he even alive? Tears filled her eyes as she looked around her small cell all alone.

"Look who's finally awake Neo." A voice rang out from the other side of her prison, she looked up to see the girl known as Neo stood there alone.

"Who spoke?" Ruby croaked her throat on fire.

"I did" Neo said turning to fully face Ruby. That's when Ruby saw it her hair was now half black and pink and her right eye glowed gold. "Figured it out yet little huntress?"

Cinder.


	5. Chapter 5

**so here is chapter 5! Thank you so much everyone who has left reviews and favourited/followed the story.**

 **chapter 6 is well underway so it looks like I'll be able to hit the 10 chapter goal I set!**

 **Thanks and keep reading!**

Chapter 5

Wiess paced up and down the corridor of Beacon's hospital, what had happened? She thought to herself, slamming her fist into the wall.

"Now you're acting like Yang." Neptune said to her,

"I should never have let her go alone! What was I thinking? He's a criminal!" she cried out in response to her boyfriend's statement. Neptune shook his head slightly and stood up walking over to Wiess and wrapping his arms around her waist,

"Hindsight is a beautiful thing." He said calmly, "There was nothing you could have done." He placed a small kiss on top of her head and held her tight.

Blake struggled to keep up with her partners' furious pace as they ripped their way through downtown Vale. She guessed that they were heading to Junior's for, hopefully, some answers. With Wiess blaming herself and Yang blaming Roman, Blake found herself in limbo; they needed answers and soon. Too much rested on this. They turned one last corner before they arrived at the club, Yang walked straight up to the door and blasted it down. "Well that's one way of getting in." Blake muttered before following Yang in.

"Remind me again why we need to be here?" Perry asked as he opened the door to Roman's flat.

"Because you failed to mention that you're buddy was seeing my niece." Qrow stated harshly,

"Hey I found out when you did!" Perry shot back, "It's not like I kept it from you." He watched as his boyfriend started uprooting the furniture sending things flying in every direction. He shook his head, Roman was going to kill him. "So what are looking for?" he asked tentatively not wanting to upset Qrow further,

"You know, something that will tell us what he was up to." Qrow replied,

"I told you already, he went to meet Ruby." Perry turned to look at Qrow,

"Bullshit." Qrow said taking a swig from his flask before going back to tearing the apartment apart.

Meanwhile…

"I told you everything that I know already!" Junior chocked, "please let me go!" Yang released her grip on his groin, her eyes blazing red.

"So you're telling me that he said nothing to you! That the only person who knew her was going on a date with my sister was Wiess!" she spat at him before slamming her fist into the bar cracking it in half. "Come on Blake, we're leaving." She turned and left with Blake in tow. Her scroll went off in her pocket, taking it out she saw that she had a message, _From Wiess, She's awake, come quick._ A smile crept across Yang's face, finally she could get some answers,

"She's awake, race you there" she turned to Blake with a smile.

Ruby's eyes opened slowly, readjusting to the dim light in her cell. What happened? She thought, tring desperately to remember where she was and why. Then it struck her she'd seen Neo, wait no it was Cinder in Neo's body.

*Earlier on.*

"I'll forever be indebted to Ironwood for his soul machine." Cinder's voice echoed in Ruby's skull,

"But I defeated you, you killed Neo for Roman's betrayal!" Ruby had cried out,

"Wrong again little huntress. I placed myself into Neo's body then sent Neo out to meet you in mine. She of course couldn't speak to tell you otherwise and well let's just say she didn't know how to use the power I gave her." Cinder said laughing harshly, "so I guess you could say that really you defeated poor Neo who happened to think of me as she died, giving me my power back and the cover I needed to continue with the plan while the rest of you thought I was dead." She let out a cackle chilling Ruby to the bone.

"Now it's time to put the pieces in place for the next stage of the plan", Cinder smiled before changing her appearance to that of Ruby's and sending a wave of magic at Ruby before walking away leaving her unconscious.

*Back to the present*

Ruby knew that she had to get out of the cell but without her scythe or scroll she was pretty useless. She sat on the floor staring at the ceiling her mind wandering to everything that had gone on the past few days. Roman! The last time she saw him he had a parasol sticking into his chest! Panic slowly took over her mind, what happened to him? Was he still alive? And what was Cinder planning next?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Wiess felt like she had been waiting outside the hospital room for days when finally a doctor came out of the room "She's awake if you'd like to go and see her now." She said to both Wiess and Neptune. Wiess nodded before pulling out her scroll and quickly messaging both Yang and Perry to let them know. Her and Neptune then walked into the hospital room.

Perry's scroll went off just as he ducked out of the way of another piece of furniture Qrow sent flying. Checking it he saw that he had a message, _From Icicle, Get Qrow back here now, she's awake._ "Hey Qrow, let's go." Perry called out, "Ruby woke up." He heard a loud crash and spun around to see the window to Roman's flat was shattered and a crow flying off toward Beacon, _To Icicle, He's on his way._

Yang was tearing through Beacon's hospital corridors and upon reaching Ruby's room she breaks down the door.

Wiess was casually stood next to Ruby's bedside when the door crashes down, skidding across the floor, simultaneously as the window behinds her is shattered sending glass flying across the room.

"RUBY!" Yang and Qrow shouted together.

"YANG, QROW!" Wiess shouted at them, "Look at what you've done!"

"I don't care" they growled again in sync.

"Ruby are you okay?!" Yang said panic in her voice.

"Sister dear, calm yourself, I'll be fine." Cinder replied in Ruby's image.

"Who did this to you?" Qrow said whilst gripping to the side of the bed.

"Roman, he ambushed me out of nowhere, I was just taking a walk." Cinder replied calmly.

"Bastard!" Yang cried her eyes flashing red. "I'll kill him!"

"Not without me!" Qrow called after her as they both leapt out of the window.

"I hope they get him…" Cinder said with a slight smirk on her lips.

Wiess opened her mouth to say something when Blake appeared at the door,

"I just missed her, didn't I?" She said, looking around for Yang.

"Yes", Wiess replied, "But your just in time to come with me to go get Ruby's cookies and a change of clothes" Grabbing Blake by the arm she steered her out of the room leaving 'Ruby' with Neptune.

Roman regained consciousness somewhere unfamiliar, again. Clearly he was in some kind of hospital, surrounded by beeping machines and white walls with a single door. In front of the door he could see 2 Atlas robots standing guard. Shit. His head ached and his memory was foggy. The last thing he remembered was getting ready to meet Ruby at the docks and being the happiest he'd been in a long time. Then what? He tried to sit up but was forced back down by a sharp pain in his chest. Images flashed across his vision, Neo! But something was wrong it looked like her but her hair was darker and her eyes burned with a violent fire and her smile, it was familiar…

Roman jumped as he door burst open; Frosty and Kitty came into the room.

"Ladies, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He said, wincing slightly at the pain in his chest.

"Where's Ruby?" Wiess demanded placing her hands on the end of the bed.

"But Wiess she's…" Blake started to say,

"That's not Ruby." Wiess shot back with and ice cold glare.

"Not her…?" Blake's eyes widened in shock.

"I wish I knew, the last few things I remember are waiting for Ruby at the docks when I heard someone approach from behind, I turned and Neo was stood there but she was different, there was something off about her. She never looked so cold before." Roman explained,

"We have to find Ruby and fast." Blake said, "Both Yang and Qrow are after you, I'm going to go 'help' them, which should buy you 2 some time." Blake turned and left the room.

"I'm not sure how much help I will be, I can't even get out of bed…" Roman said to Wiess,

"Here", she replied throwing a green dust crystal to him, "it's an Atlas prototype healing shard."

"Prototype hm…" he murmured before crushing the crystal in his hand, he felt its effects immediately, "Any clue on why I'm in here?"

"You had that stuck in your chest when I found you." Wiess said pointing at the parasol, "You're lucky that Winter owed me one. That's an aura piercing blade you know."

"You're telling me." Roman replied with a chuckle, rising to his feet and putting his coat and hat on, "let's head to the dock and search from there."

 **Hey guys sorry this took so long to write! I've had a lot on my plate recently so only just got around to finishing this chapter however I'm already on with 7 so hopefully I'll get that to you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ruby had finally prized the bars of her cell apart by about 6 inches and was now stood at the other end with one foot against the wall, her semblance was the only way she was going to get out now. She closed her eyes and propelled herself forward, she could feel the bars either side of her and felt a crunching sensation as she forced her way through.

Landing on her hands and knees on the other side she quickly hugged her arm to her side, she knew instantly that she'd cracked ribs. Wincing she rose to her feet and used the wall to support her along her cell block. Once reaching a door at the end of the corridor she pushed it and it opened to her surprise. She entered the small circular room slowly and as quietly as she could. Across from a large table in the centre of the room she saw Crescent Rose, she quickly crossed the room to pick it up.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" Ruby spun round to come face to face with Mercury!

"So this is where you've been hiding?" she said, wincing still.

"Not so much hiding, more waiting and watching for the perfect opportunity." He replied, smirking, "You made quite the valiant escape effort."

"Last time we met I was unarmed, this time will be different." Ruby shot back.

"I wouldn't count on it, you'll still lose. I mean after all your efforts you killed Neo when she had Cinder's power then that just made Neo's last thoughts be of Cinder thus making her more powerful and in the process failed to protect 3 of your own." The words oozed from his lips like venom, "Well then, come at me."

Ruby converted Crescent Rose into its rifle form and shot off 2 rounds before converting it back to a scythe and propelling herself toward Mercury.

*Meanwhile*

Yang torn through downtown Vale on her bike whilst Qrow flew around, both keenly looking for Roman. Qrow landed in front of Yang and turned back to his human form. "We have company." He said as Blake dropped down next to him.

"Wiess sent me after you both, Winter saw Roman heading toward the subway system. Chances are he's heading out of town." She told them both, sweating slightly from the lie.

"Awesome! Climb on Blakey." Yang patted the back seat on her bike, grinning at her girlfriend.

Letting out a small sigh of relief she climbed on and wrapped her arms around Yang tightly. Qrow transformed again and flew towards the station.

*Meanwhile*

Wiess and Roman arrived at the port and started their search of the docks. "I'm just so confused." Roman sighed, "Neo was with me, we both betrayed Cinder. Cinder said she was going to kill Neo, I thought she had…"

"Hmm, perhaps…" Wiess stared out into the ocean, "No that can't be it." She started to flick back through her scroll. "Damn it!"

"What's up? Wiess?" Roman queried,

"There was a machine in the vault underneath Beacon that could transfer people's aura. It was an Atlas prototype." Wiess paused slightly, "We believed that Cinder destroyed it after killing Jaune, Phyrra and Amber… What if before destroying it she used it?" She turned to look at Roman.

"You can't mean…?" He replied wide eyed with shock.

"Yes, what if she switched her aura with Neo's? We didn't know the effects of the machine so chances are it switched them completely, semblance, aura, personality, etc." She looked at the ex con,

"Thanks Frosty." He replied, "That's actually welcome news… now I know it's not Neo causing us harm. I can finally get my vengeance on Cinder."

"That's only possible if I'm correct in my theory." Wiess replied a slight smirk on her face, "Oh and call me Frosty once more and I'll show you the definition of the word." Before Roman could reply to her, her scroll buzzed she pulled it out of her pocket and checked it. _From Neptune 3 Bad news. Ruby up and left the hospital. Last I saw her she was heading to the docks. Something seemed off about her. Xx_

"Damn it!" Wiess handed Roman her scroll, "Looks like company is on its way."

 **So here is chapter 7! Ta-Da!**

 **Just a heads up on the next chapter there will be parts of it that people might find disturbing so please do not read if you're easily upset by stuff. I picked the pain/hurt category for a reason.**

 **On another note I want open up a poll to kill off a character by the end of this story so please leave reviews or send me messages saying which out of these characters you want me to choose, you have until my next chapter is published!**

 **Characters to choose from**

 **Ruby**

 **Roman**

 **Wiess**

 **Blake**

 **Yang**

 **Qrow**

 **Neptune**

 **Mercury**

 **Nora**

 **Ren**

 **Please vote! (I really want to involve you guys in my story as much as possible :) 3)**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope yous guys still enjoy the story!**

 **Lulu out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys so a quick heads up again on this chapter, there is some stuff in it that people do find distressing so if you're afraid that you might then please don't read this chapter!**

Chapter 8

Just as Yang parked up her bike at the station she felt her scroll buzz, she took it out of her side pouch and checked it, _From Ice Queen, Come to the docks quick, we need you!_ Growling slightly she put her scroll away, "Hey uncle! Change of plan we need to get to the docks." She called up to Qrow. Before kicking her bike back into action and heading to the docks at full speed.

*Meanwhile*

Nora and Ren arrived at the docks with Neptune, "I bumped into these 2 and figured you could use the help" He said giving Wiess a quick kiss.

"So… What exactly is going on?" Ren said addressing Wiess and Roman,

"Where should we begin?" Roman asked,

"Right at the start!" burst Nora, "I LOVE stories!"

Wiess and Roman explained everything to the 3 of them just as they heard the rev of a motorbike and screech of a crow. Before anyone could react Roman was knocked flying backwards as Qrow crashed down on top of him taking the blade of his sword to Roman's throat. Roman's aura however was strong enough to prevent the blade from touching his skin.

Yang leapt from her bike only to be held back by Blake as Nora and Ren ran over to help keep the now red eyed blonde from smashing her way to Roman. Wiess and Neptune rushed over to push Qrow off of Roman and once the pair were restrained Wiess and Ren calmly started to explain everything. Yang's eyes turned back to violet and she said "So you guy's actually believe this? That Cinder is still alive just in Neo's body, using her semblance?"

"Yes I do", Wiess spoke up, "I spent 2 and a half hours with Ruby getting her ready prior to her meeting Roman, which she failed to mention in the hospital. Plus she had Crescent Rose with her when she left which the Ruby in the hospital was lacking."

"I see why they keep you around Icicle." Qrow said smirking, "so what are we all doing here?"

"Tracking Ruby, the real one." Blake said whilst pointing toward the warehouses at the other side of the Vale docks. "I can smell both hers and another scent in that direction."

"Okay then, let's go." Wiess said before turning to the group with her and after nods of acknowledgement from them all they followed Blake towards the Warehouses.

*Meanwhile*

Hollow clangs rang out all around the small room where Ruby fought against Mercury. Each time Crescent Rose made contact with Mercury's legs it was met with the chime of metal on metal. Both fighters were evenly matched at first however due to Ruby's injured ribs she was beginning to falter. One wrong move and it would all be over for her, she knew that she was in trouble and if she lost here she feared she would never be found.

Mercury knew he had Ruby on the ropes and he was still ready for more, he just needed her to falter for an instant and he'd have her. Then the real fun would begin, he'd start on the mission Cinder left him in charge of. That's when he saw it, she was being more defensive on her left side, clearly injured from her escape attempt, all he had to do now was exploit it. He sent 2 shots off to her right which caused her to leave her left open as she deflected the bullets with her scythe. Seeing this he quickly rammed his boot into her side, immediately she crumpled under the force and hit the floor.

Ruby saw Mercury's boot come up on her left and was powerless to stop it. The next thing she knew, Crescent Rose was propelled out of her hands and sent flying across the room, she felt Mercury's rough hands grab her by her shoulders. This is it she thought; now I die. However she felt a harsh pressure on her mouth and opened her eyes to see that Mercury was kissing her! Once the initial shock wore off she started to squirm away "mmm.. No! stop" she managed to say in-between the assaults on her mouth then he froze, she looked at his face to see conflict in his eyes.

"If I don't do this she'll kill Emerald, I can't let her do that." Mercury looked at Ruby with the most sincere face she'd seen ever,

"Join us, we'll take her down then you can get her back! You don't have to do this!" Ruby's reply was left with a cruel laugh,

"Dust! You really are stupid, you'd fall for anything wouldn't you?" he cackled in response, "I killed Emerald myself, I had to prove my loyalty to Cinder and besides sex with Em was just so dull after a ride with Cinder!" he then grabbed Ruby's wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above her head before using his free hand to push her skirt up and tear through her tights.

The next thing Ruby heard was the tearing of her tights followed by her underwear leaving her totally exposed. "Time to carry out my mission, Cinder promised this would be fun, it's been a while since I had a virgin." Mercury said with an evil grin on his face as he undid his trousers to show his erection. "I promise it will hurt" he lined himself up with her entrance only to notice something he didn't expect, "Well, well, well looks like you're not as innocent as we all thought." His grin widened, "so who was it?"

"Someone who's twice the man you'll ever be!" Ruby spat back at him,

"Doesn't really matter to me, I'll make you bleed regardless." He said as he thrust his hips sharply forward forcing his full length into her before setting off at a slow but rough pace. Ruby groaned as tears welled up in her eyes, she refused to cry out though. Mercury picked up the pace and bit down on her neck, drawing blood as he did so. She could feel the pain between her legs numbing quickly and she chuckled,

"What's so funny?" Mercury queried, shocked by the sudden laughter,

"You really do have nothing on Roman, this doesn't even hurt." She replied, something inside of Mercury snapped and he struck her across the face before returning to his quick pace. After a few more thrusts he released inside of her but to Ruby's confusion he didn't pull out, he stayed still.

"What are you…?" Ruby started before she felt him growing erect again inside of her.

"I have my orders, keep this up until Cinder gets back. She wants you to leave here with a more permanent present…" he laughed to himself before starting his assault again.

 **Yeah... so I went there, I'm sorry.**

 **On another note thanks for everyone who entered the poll I set up on my last chapter. It showed up a clear winner however you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out!**

 **I would like to know what you guys think as I will be ending this story on 10 chapters however I want to do more fics so would people like to see a sequel to this or something different?**

 **I currently have some Final Fantasy OC WIP so I'm looking forward to getting that to you once this is finished but for now Lulu out!**


	9. Sorry

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about my lack of updates. I'm having serious writers block and have been trying my best to power through but if I keep going like that I'll end up making a mess of things.**

 **I could really do with some reviews and ideas as to how to flesh out my final chapters as right now I can't fill out the ideas.**

 **Thanks for all the support so far and I hope to bring you the next chapter before you all give up on me!**

 **Lulu :)x**

 **Update!**

 **To the guest who left a review saying that through putting 'don't like, don't read' made me weak and that I know in myself that my stories are rubbish. I apologise that it seemed that way however I put that to warn people of the later content as I don't want to unnecessarily upset or hurt anyone. Also to counter the fact that you said this shouldn't be M rated, it has legitimate cause to be, I'm pretty sure sex and rape are M rated.**

 **Sorry for the rant however I accept criticism other than when it's just needless slander! Please keep it civil.**

 **Lulu out- :)x**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blake entered the warehouse first with the others close behind her. Stood alone in the centre of the empty room was Cinder finally she took her own form and stood with a long thin smirk on her face.

"Quite the party you brought, all this for little me?" she coaxed them haughtingly,

"Where is Ruby?!" Roman demanded,

"My, my you're clearly no fun anymore." She replied, her smirk growing into a broad smile, "Don't worry, Mercury is keeping her well occupied."

"I swear if he eve-" Roman was cut off by Cinder leaping up into the air flames coating her body as she climbed upward gracefully. The group spread out around the room circling her.

"Whilst I'd love to stay and chat I've got somewhere else to be." She smirked before exploding into a bright light, tearing the roof off the warehouse and vanishing from sight.

"Is everyone okay?!" Yang cried,

"We have to find Ruby!" Weiss shouted, "Before this whole place caves in!"

"She's close, so is Mercury" Blake said sniffing the air, "I can still smell Cinder in the air, if we're fast I might be able to track her."

"NORA!" Ren cried out from across the room, the group turned to see a section off the warehouse completely buried in rubble. "She's under there! We have to get her out! NOW!"

Roman stood in silence, Ruby, Cinder or Nora? How could they save them all?

"Blake, Yang, Qrow, head after Cinder quickly" Wiess said calmly, "Neptune help me and Ren dig Nora out and Roman go get Ruby" she pointed off toward a manhole at the other end of the warehouse before turning and summoning her white giant and helping Ren and Neptune. Roman watched as Yang, Qrow and Blake exited before turning and heading down the manhole.

He felt his way through narrow tunnels using his cane as a guide upon rounding the last corner he could hear something strange,

"No…" he said under his breath as he began to run toward the thick wooden door at the end of the corridor.

Ruby lay on her back unmoving and refusing to say a word, she focused all her attention on the wall opposite ignoring Mercury's ongoing assault, she'd lost count of the amount of times he'd released inside of her now, when would this end? Suddenly the large door behind her burst open as Mercury released again.

"RUBY!" A voice called out laced with anger,

"Roman!" She responded to him, her heart leaping for joy. Finally she would be back with him. Quickly putting herself back into action she curled up her legs as Mercury pulled out and kicked herself away from him sharply. Sending him reeling across the room she landed next to Roman before falling down onto one knee, her ribs still hurt and she was exhausted. She felt a weight on her shoulder and turned to face Roman,

"Don't worry, this one is mine." Roman said with a cold look in his eyes. He raised his cane and fired off 2 quick warning shots before launching himself across the room at Mercury. Mercury saw the shots coming and dodged them with ease getting himself behind Roman, he brought his boot up and smashed it down onto the back of his head sending his hat flying across the room.

Roman stumbled forward rubbing his head, fortunately his aura took the hit for his however he was blind with rage; and desperate for revenge. He spun around and found himself facing down Mercury's shotgun boot it fired off immediately sending Roman backwards into the wall, his aura was running dangerously low now. He'd taken 2 direct hits.

Ruby looked around the room, Roman was in trouble and she needed to help him. She focused her aura to her ribs and sped up the healing process next she looked around for Crescent Rose seeing it in the corner she left it in. the sound of Roman hitting off the back wall brought her attention back to him and Mercury. This was not good, Roman was on the ropes and Mercury clearly had the upper hand. Ruby shakily rose to her feet using the wall as support. She quickly ran toward Crescent Rose and grabbed it converting it into the sniper rifle mode. She lined up the crosshairs with the back of Mercury as he pummelled Roman into the wall and pulled the trigger.

All Roman could feel was the repeated kicks from Mercury's boots assaulting his ribs and arms as he shielded himself. This was it, he'd failed again and the worst thing was that he was failing Ruby. Suddenly he heard a gunshot ring out and Mercury was thrown to the side. Ruby had not only gotten up but managed to grab Crescent Rose and used it to give Roman seconds to change the tide of this fight. He recomposed himself and grabbed his cane up firing off a volley of shots toward Mercury. The majority made contact with Mercury's back and caused him to topple to the ground, Roman took this opportunity to walk toward him with his cane primed to beat him up. Before he could raise it however Mercury used his semblance allowing him to pass straight through Roman before turning and attacking him from behind. Roman crashed to the ground his aura totally depleted.

Ruby stood with Crescent Rose breathing heavily as she watched Roman retaking the upper hand of the fight but then all of a sudden Roman was on the floor out cold and Mercury stood with a smirk on his face,

"Well then should we get back to what we were doing before?" he started to walk toward Ruby but she was overtaken with rage.

"NO!" she screamed seeing red, an internal lock broke as she felt herself being consumed with rage and anger. She couldn't just be useless and watch anymore, she needed to do something. She threw herself forward and pinned Mercury against the wall.

"You're the same as her…" Mercury said with bewilderment as he stared into red eyes surrounded by black, dark black veins appeared all around her eyes and all signs of the little huntress was gone.

Ruby brought her finger up to Mercury's forehead and dug it down, his aura instantly evaporated.

Roman regained consciousness to see the back of Ruby pinning Mercury to the wall, she raised her hand to his head and his aura just disappeared. The next thing Roman knew blood stained the walls and Mercury's lifeless body fell to the floor. Ruby turned her eyes red and black before she fell to the floor exhausted.

Roman placed his coat over her and picked her up. He headed out of the bunker and soon met up with Wiess.

"She escaped, I'm sorry" Wiess sighed, "And they got Nora out but it's not good news, at least you got Ruby back, there's a craft waiting to take us to the hospital, where's Mercury?"

"It's all over now, let's go." Roman said with a straight face walking straight past Wiess towards the exit, clutching Ruby tight.

 **So 1 chapter left to go! Let me know if you want a sequel or not :3 I've had good fun writing this and I look forward to giving you all the last chapter!**

 **Lulu out- :)x**


	11. Chapter 10

**Guy's this is it, the final chapter!**

Chapter 10:

*3 Months later*

Ruby stretched out in her bed yawning with a slight smile on her face, she rolled onto her side and felt arms wrap around her; the familiar scent of tobacco filled her nose. Rubbing her eyes she lifted herself into a seated position being careful not to wake Roman up, she moved in with him as soon as she'd been given a clean bill of health from the hospital which was around 2 months ago now. She climbed out of their bed and wandered over to the window, they were in a safe house that Wiess and Winter hand-picked. A tear ran down her face, she couldn't remember what happened that day but she knows that Mercury was dead and Cinder gone. Looking out she could see the Atlas frozen lake and off in the distance she could see Atlas's CCTS tower, she didn't mind having to move to Atlas however it pained her to know that Yang, Blake and Qrow were searching for Cinder without her in Haven. She was also pained to know that Nora had still not woken up and was in Vale hospital with Ren never leaving her side, he'd lost so much already, he shouldn't be allowed to lose anyone else.

Roman stirred at the cold, he reached out his arm to her side of the bed and found it empty. He panicked and sat upright, the bed sheets falling from him and pooling at his waste. He could see her stood by the window, crying. Roman got out of the bed and walked over to her, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and hugged her close. Resting his head on hers he reached his arms down and placed his hand over her small bump, his little Red had been through so much and when they went for her check-up last week they discovered she was having twins. Many tried to reason with her when her pregnancy was first discovered and get her to give up the child but she insisted that she had to keep it, there was a strong chance the child could be Roman's. And now twins, non-identical and no idea if one, both or neither are his. Her pregnancy concerned him, it seemed too convenient, Cinder needed Ruby for something, was it for her black and red eyes? He sighed and gripped her closer to him, he would never lose her again he couldn't. The 2 of them stood locked in their silent embrace.

*Meanwhile*

Cinder walked along the hallway of her Haven hideaway, scroll in hand and a smile on her face. She placed it down and laughed a little.

"What's got you laughing?" Raven's stern voice rang out from across the room,

"Summer's going to be so excited when we tell her." Cinder paused and her grin widened. "She's going to be a grandma, but then what does that make you?"

Raven scoffed at her and stood up, "It makes me the wicked step grandmother."

 _Fin._

 **So here is my first ever fanfic completed. I hope you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned for a sequel will appear!**

 **Thanks for all the support and advice,you guys rock!**

 **That's all for now folks- Lulu out! :)xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys!

Just your resident trash Meister giving you an update!

Im so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, I've been so busy with work and uni that I haven't had time to sit down and write anything for you all!

BUT

Hopefully that is about to change! I'm planning a few projects and a couple of one shots which I'll go into more detail in below, my main goal for next year is to release my sequel to Rosewick Trash, something I know a lot have been interested in.

So without further ado my plans for this year:

1- Rosewick Trash sequel

I know what I want to do with this story and how I want a lot of it to pan out, my only issue is the pacing. The first section was quite fast paced whereas this one I might need to take slower so everyone can understand the context more. Would it help people if I did some 'World of Remnant' style chapters just to explain some background? If so let me know!

2- A Star Wars smut thing maybe!

I ship Rey and Ben so hard. Did I mention I was also trash? Watch this space (pun not intended)!

3- My RWBY OC fic

The likelihood is I will be scrapping this fic as I'm struggling to find the drive to continue it, plus I am well aware that OC stuff doesn't tend to be very popular. If you want me to keep going though please let me know!

4- A Fate Stay Night fic

I've always loved the Fate Stay Night series and so I want to do my own fic based on the greater grail war- in London!

5- A selection of oneshots!

Some more Qrowman stuff as that was well received, possibly some IlyaxBlake, definitely some QrowxIronwood (js whoever sent the homophobic PM to me, if you don't like that kind of thing piss off my account. I'm LGBT+ so it's staying.), maybe a RubyxOscar/Ozpin thing and I'll be finishing my QrowxWinter thing I started ages ago ?

well guys that's it for my announcements! Please let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see and I can't wait to get back at it!

Lulu~


End file.
